Edward Cullen Twilight and Tilli Harbun
by XxATwilightForeverGirlxX
Summary: When Edward Cullen meets a lost girl. A human girl. He hard feelings for her and ask how did she get here. Will she'll be able to returning home to her family soon? Whenever it was, the two had ended up falling in love with each other against one than, when she first met her new best friend. Also this story dedicated goes to (Bellaswangirl71 by me)
1. The Lost Girl in Tears

**This is TwilightRainbowDashSparkle78, and I am here to write the story of from the half of the movie from "Twilight" "New Moon" or maybe "Eclipse or finally the Breaking Dawn" this is goes to Bellaswangirl71 by me.  
**

**Later on, soon enough...I'm just write this story about when Edward Cullen finds a lost girl who was in the Meadow who was sitting out there in the green grass hugging her knees in closer until she put her down to her knees until then she started crying and then she had tears in her eyes coming out...**

**There's a story a young girl, who was running in the meadow but until then she had found herself into the forest but then she sat down and then she sat down and she hug her knees in closer and closer until her tears falling out and started weeping, she was just a sad lonely young girl who was feeling barrier that envelopes tears and prevents her spilling onto the cheek.**

**There's a guy who had came to her but until he slowly behind a tree forest, but he heard someone crying in the meadow i the green rush grass but he jumps down and he saw a girl who had fainted and her eyes were really closed the tears still in her eye but she was in the grass lying down and fast close. He walk right to her and then he stopped and he pick her head up and he touch her by the face and small cheekbones and he look at her eyes but then**

As he went closer, he discovered that it was her ginger hair. A human girl's hair.

She looked like 16 or 17 years old. Looks like you have lost don't you. But then her eyes had finally open until she woke up and she was just screaming and step away from but he is holding on to her. But she thought it was someone else

*Screaming*

"Wait wait wait, turn around it's me...you don't have to be afraid! I'm here" said Edward

Panting and Sighs until she calms down and then a vampire guy was holding her tight until she gets out of his hands and started a fearless

"I thought it was someone else who was trying to hurt me. For like, who are you anyway and where did you find me there in the meadow cool breeze?" asked the girl said in fearless crying.

"I found you in the forest and you were crying on the green soft grass lying down in there. Sorry about it for the blame." said the Guy

"Yes, but you did found me in the forest but when I was lying there and then my tears even started to falling out in my own eyes and then I was afraid that the vampire's would attack me" said the girl "But I thought it wouldn't have to come after me to do this"

"What happen to you, how do you get here?" asked the Guy

"I had falling asleep and then I heard someone pick me up light and there and then I couldn't realize that I wasn't going to get lost, but now that I am lost out here in somewhere." said the Girl "I couldn't think much for something, I lost my mother, but so then my sister had to do it because I was fearful of crying but until then...I run away from someone who was trying to hurt me but then I try find a hiding place until then..."

"You said you were trying to find a hiding spot so they won't see you running?" asked Edward

"Yes, I had to run run run run faster and faster until I find a hiding spot so they won't catch me." said the girl nervously

"You said you were lost but I think how much that I didn't feel bad about you, but unless it's important, tell me your name so I can know where you come from" asked the Guy "But don't cry, just dry your tears there's nothing to worry about, it'll be fine."

"My name? I'm Tilli. Tilli Linda Harbun." said Tilli "I came here to find this place called Washington, Forks from Honolulu, Hawaii. I'm fine now."

"Tilli Linda Harbun? The girl from Hawaii? Is that what you're from?" asked the Guy "See, I told you, that you can smile on your own."

"I'm Edward Cullen and also by my birth name is: Edward Anthony Masen." said Edward "Until my real parents died, and then my adoptive parents took me to their Cullen's place"

"Your birth name is Edward Anthony Masen? Edward Cullen, right?" asked Tilli "You were taken to the big house?"

"Yep, that's my name and also my birth name. It's obvious how could a pretty girl represent that how nice it was out there was confident. Also I had becoming a vampire" said Edward "You want me to take you there?"

"You want to do that?" asked Tilli "how did you get vampire?"

[I was about 5 ft 5, I was thin, I had light nude skin, I had a Ginger blonde hair to shoulders with my straight bangs that comes to my eyebrows, blue eyes, I wear pink fingernails polish, and then I had on a dark pink tank top, black light jacket with finger-holes in it, a black skinny jeans and some dark pink boots]

"I was a former human like I was but now, I had becoming a vampire and my eyes had turned red. Later than that, do you want to come with me or do you still want to stay out there get more wind breeze?" asked Edward

"I'll...I'll come with you as long if you don't try to hurt me okay." said Tilli

"I promise I won't ever hurt you, Tilli my love" said Edward

"Really, well it's nice to meet you knowing each other." said Tilli "Sure, I thought was a confident, outgoing girl"

As Edward walks long while Tilli smiles and then she catch up to him and runs and laughs nicely

"Come on we gotta get back to the others and then I'll help you find our mother where is lost." said Edward

"Okay then, but I don't I think I can walk-ah..." said Tilli as she fake fainting and fall down while Edward was catching her fast until then he carry her by the leg and then he carries her out the woods but he started running faster, faster and was sprinting.

"Are you alright, Tilli?" asked Edward

"Yes I am, Edward, I have passed out and fainted." said Tilli

"You are not passed out, you are fainted and grew weak or even feeble or self decline." said Edward

"I'm fine alright just for that." said Tilli "Now can we go somewhere and find a place to stay where I can get some shelter home?" asked Tilli

"Sure, I'll find you a place to live where you spend the time with us as long as you want." said Edward

"Okay then, so you're the vampire?" asked Tilli

"Yes I am, no matter where it stays no matter what is does" said Edward

After a chapter is where Tilli is found by Edward Cullen but soon enough that have met each other for the first time, but then in the meadow behind the forest in dark twilight blue sky, Edward takes his motorcycle and then he drive until he drove off and this is where Tilli was behind him holding on to him so she won't fall to the ground, once it was then it was like far away for now on...

Eventually, he finally took a little ride for something and then he stopped and looked at someone new but until then he drove her somewhere where its safe inside there to the house they are looking for...

"Hi." said Edward

"Hey, oh and who is that girl right next to you." said the girl

"This is my new friend, Tilli Harbun." said Edward

"Nice to meet you, Tilli. I'm Isabelle Hyde" said Isabelle

"Nice to meet you, Isabelle Hyde." said Tilli "Edward do you know this girl?" asked Tilli

"Of course I do know her and met her for the second time." said Edward

*Small Chuckles* "I knew you had given me a friend of mines, Edward." said Tilli

"I though it was too, so you can talk to you two." said Edward

"Okay so, how did you know where I was?" asked Isabelle

"Okay, Edward just brought me here to meet you." said Tilli

"He did? Like in a motorcycle." said Tilli

"Where are you now?" asked Isabelle

"You see, I was lost and then in the meadow the where I was sitting alone." said Tilli

"What happened? Did you lost your parents or did you lost..." asked Isabelle

"Yes, I've lost my mother because I didn't know I was going to lose her." said Tilli

"You did not, so where were you now?" asked Isabelle

"Well, I'm right here in Forks, Washington." said Tilli

"Forks, Washington? This is where I want to be but I don't want to miss my parents." said Tilli

"Me neither...that's why I want to be here for you." said Tilli "Say, like how old are you?"

"I'm 15, and how about you?" asked Isabelle

"I'm 17 years old and I am growing up besides staying young." said Tilli

"This is how I am about feelings are so warm where I want to be with is you and Edward Cullen." said Isabelle

"As a friend?" asked Tilli

"Let me see. A friend should be the one was in whose understanding and virtue we can equally confide, and whose opinion we always can value at once for its justness and its sincerity being happy and pleasure for the dream that have become together like friendship." said Isabelle

As she took both of her hands and had share some feelings for her and as being well

"I believe if I could take friendship like me as plain roses, walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light where its place in God's hands." said Tilli

"Are you two girls are ready to go?" asked Edward

"Of course we are after we finish talking." said Tilli and Isabelle

"By the way, it's nice to meet you as long we had finally getting to know each other as well, Isabelle" said Tilli

"It's finally getting to know each other from you too, Tilli. I have something that I want to say." said Isabelle. "Will you be my friend?" asked Isabelle

"Of course I will be your friend, I'm always accept you as your friend, but since I don't have many friends that much, maybe I get to decide pick one friend at a time." said Tilli

"Of course you don't have to have many friends, hon, but still, I'm always find you some more friends in life." said Isabelle

"I promise that I'll never ever never ever leave your side." said Tilli

"Promise, I will always stay by your side always." said Isabelle. "Remind me always by your side. Forever in my heart."

"Promise the Twilight brings us." said Tilli

"Do you girls want to come along with me?" asked Edward.

"Of course we do come along with you, Edward." said Tilli

"Yeah, sure. We can always come." said Isabelle

"Fine by us." said Isabelle and Tilli

"Okay, let's go hop on to my motorcycle." said Edward

"Sure thing." said both

The girls had follow him to the motorcycle and the suddenly the motor had drove off from Isabelle's house and took a ride to the Vampire family.

**Well, I guess I had to work it out but until then, this is a request for Bellaswangirl71 by TwilightRainbowDashSparkle78. Still this is for her that I made it**


	2. Meet the Vampire Family

**This is TwilightRainbowDashSparkle78, and I am here to write the story of from the half of the movie from "Twilight" "New Moon" or maybe "Eclipse or finally the Breaking Dawn" this is goes to Bellaswangirl71 by me.  
**

**Later on, soon enough...I'm just write this story about when Edward Cullen finds a lost girl who was in the Meadow who was sitting out there in the green grass hugging her knees in closer until she put her down to her knees until then she started crying and then she had tears in her eyes coming out...**

**There's a story a young girl, who was running in the meadow but until then she had found herself into the forest but then she sat down and then she sat down and she hug her knees in closer and closer until her tears falling out and started weeping, she was just a sad lonely young girl who was feeling barrier that envelopes tears and prevents her spilling onto the cheek.**

**There's a guy who had came to her but until he slowly behind a tree forest, but he heard someone crying in the meadow i the green rush grass but he jumps down and he saw a girl who had fainted and her eyes were really closed the tears still in her eye but she was in the grass lying down and fast close. He walk right to her and then he stopped and he pick her head up and he touch her by the face and small cheekbones and he look at her eyes but then**

The girls had follow him to the motorcycle and the suddenly the motor had drove off from Isabelle's house and took a ride to the Vampire family.

Edward, Tilli and Isabelle stopped by the Vampire family and then they finally had introduce themselves and as they walk in the sky is sky blue as they have meeting the Cullens and Hale but also by the way while Jasper is looking.

"Uh, who are they?" asked Tilli

"These are the Cullen Family, Tilli. Introduce yourself." said Isabelle

"Everyone, this Isabelle Hyde and Tilli Harbun." said Edward

"Hi, I'm Esme. But you can just call me Mrs. Cullen." said Esme

"Nice to meet you, Esme, I'm Tilli Harbun." said Tilli

"Nice to meet you too, Tilli. And even you, Isabelle Hyde, right?" asked Esme

"Yes, my name is Isabelle, but you can just call me Belle right." said Isabelle

"Belle, is that your nickname?" asked Tilli

"Yep, everyone calls me Belle by the way." said Isabelle

"Okay, then it's nice to meet you all. By the way Edward found me at the meadow." said Tilli

"The Meadow?" asked Esme

"He just found me there and he says he wanted to take me to your family." said Tilli

"Okay, I guess you are in this family for now on." said Esme

"Hi, I'm Carlisle." said Carlisle.

"Nice to meet you, Carlisle, I'm Tilli and this is my friend, Belle." said Tilli

"Nice to meet you, Belle and Till." said Carlisle

A happy girl who walks to Tilli and Belle while she is excitely happy to see them

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. What's your name?" asked Alice

"My name? My name is Tilli Harbun." said Tilli

"My name is Isabelle Hyde. Nice to meet you, Alice." said Isabelle

"It's happy to meet you two. Welcome to the Vampire family." said Alice

"Same as you, Ali. So what should we do?" asked Tilli

"You know, you can just do whatever you want or you can just take a look around for a tour." said Alice

"Okay, that's fine with us, if we want to we can go ahead." said Tilli

"By the way, Tilli, I'm so glad you and I have met each other for the first time." said Isabelle

"I'm so glad we meet each other too for the first time." said Tilli

"Wanna hug?" asked Isabelle

"Sure I do want a hug from you." said Tilli

Tilli and Isabelle hug each other from the bottom of the start. As they for now they have happily excited for to visit the Cullen family's residence.

"You guys want to get something to eat?" asked Edward.

"Sure why not." said Tilli

"Oh and I forgot to introduce you to the hale siblings. Tilli and Isabelle, this is Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen" said Edward.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper. Nice to meet you there." said Isabelle

"It's really nice to meet you, I'm Tilli, and you must be Rosalie Hale. You must be Emmett and Jasper Hale." said Tilli

"It's really nice to meet you, Tilli. Look at your beautiful face, it's really gorgeous, and you have some pretty light pale skin and some hazel eyes." said Rosalie

"Thanks, Rose. You're absolutely gorgeous too." said Tilli

"Tilli, you're so sweet you know that?" asked Isabelle

"Of course I am sweet and eternally calm." said Tilli

"I could be the one who is after all this, well this living room is wide open, and the 3 flights of stairs." said Isabelle

"Yeah, isn't beautiful, Belle? It's so pretty pretty pretty gorgeous." said Tilli

"Right, it sure is." said Isabelle. Come on, let's just go upstairs and take a look at it." said Isabelle.

"Okay then, let's go see what they're doing." said Tilli

Tilli just laugh and Isabelle just laugh but by the way they had went upstairs for a tour.

"Tilli?" asked Edward.

"Yes, Edward?" asked Tilli

"Would you like to come a tour to look at my room? asked Edward

"Your room? Of course I will look at your room what it looks like, but still." said Tilli "Okay then!

"Come on, let's just go take a look at Edward's room, Till." said Isabelle

Isabelle and Tilli are in the hallway and as they went in Edward's room to see what it looks like.

**Well, I guess I had to work it out but until then, this is a request for Bellaswangirl71 by TwilightRainbowDashSparkle78. Still this is for her that I made it. The new chapter has posted so please review it.**


End file.
